


R49

by FunnyFox204



Category: The Darkest Minds (2018)
Genre: Gen, Most characters are OC’s, many more “Colors” than the original 5, the ones that belong to the movie/books will be stated as such
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyFox204/pseuds/FunnyFox204
Summary: Colors are wonderful,So bold and bright.Yellow for the SunAnd Black for the night.Red, Orange, Green and Blue,Purple, Yellow, Golden too,Snowy white and Violet Hues,Magenta, Silver, all for you.Only one, can you pickBut listen hear, I know a trickTo get more than just yours:Travel aroundFrom shore to shore.Take a leftAt r49,Make sure thatYou’re there on time.If you’re lostFind a friend in need.Don't forget:In between, read.Good luck~





	1. It all starts somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Little girl, I’m afraid you’ll have to come with us. We don’t want anyone else to get hurt, now do we?” Scratch kind, this lady was straight up vicious, obviously-fake kindness dripping from her too-sweet voice.
> 
> Ryn stood up slowly, a terrified expression on his face. He glanced at the little girl as he stood, pleading for her to do something. But that was silly, she couldn’t do anything to save him. She was likely just as screwed as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired to write this after watching “The Darkest Minds”, and I figured I probably need more than just Undertale stories on here XD
> 
> I just hope it goes the way I want it to go......

_ April 27th, XXXX _

_ Dear Canira, _

_ I’m writing this letter to you today, mainly to tell you how bad things have truly gotten here, halfway around the world. My friend, the one I told you about, he… got lost, in the escape. Before I lost him though, he told me something that I think everyone should hear: _

_ You can’t always choose who you are. _

_ You can’t always have what you want. _

_ Sometimes, you just gotta roll with it. _

“Hey, Ryn! Where are you going? The table’s over there,” Tanner called to his friend as he ran to catch up. They were in the school’s lunch room, walking to the far side that held the fire exit.

“I don’t know, I just…. I have a bad feeling, like I’d rather not be over there right now,” Ryn whispered back, glancing at the walls like they would suddenly explode.

And then there was a flash and a bang.

“Get down, now!” Ryn shouted to his bewildered friend. Ryn pulled Tanner behind an upturned table nearby, nearly missing getting hit by what looked to be a laser. _ What the hell?! What kind of person shoots up a school with a _ laser _ gun?! _ Ryn thought in the panic. There were kids screaming everywhere, running out the nearest exits or getting caught by the lasers. The air was getting harder to breathe, with all of the dust billowing out and a smell similar to burnt plaster—and other, more unpleasant things burning—filling the room. Ryn tried desperately to shake Tanner out of his shock, until he noticed that Tanner’s right arm had a gaping hole in it. 

A hole that matched the one on the side of his head.

“No...nononono, don’t leave me here, Tanner I swear- please don’t-” Ryn choked out, eyes wide and on the edge of a breakdown. He was stopped short as a laser grazed the top of the table he was hiding behind, nearly catching his hair.

Then, just as suddenly as they had started, the shots stopped. 

Ryn tried to drag his friend into a sitting position, trying not to gag at the sight of his friend’s wounds. But as soon as he was about halfway through, he heard a voice and froze.

“Come out now, with your hands up!” A slightly aggressive voice commanded. Ryn would’ve melted in relief if he wasn’t so scared. The cops were here to save the day!

“Please, s-stop all of this shooting, you’re h-hurting innocent people!” A young girl said, her voice peppered with sobs. She seemed to be talking to the cop. Ryn was confused. _ But that couldn’t be right, she must be talking to someone el- _

“I said-”

“Let me handle the child, you scan the area for any witnesses.” A different voice this time, a woman, kinder sounding but still very commanding. “Little girl, I’m afraid you’ll have to come with us. We don’t want anyone else to get hurt, now do we?” Scratch kind, this lady was straight up vicious, obviously-fake kindness dripping from her too-sweet voice. 

“N-no! Stay away from me!” The girl cried. Ryn finally got the nerve to look over the table, and was shocked to see what looked to be a 9 year old girl with her brown hair in pigtails. _ What’s a kid doing at the high school? _ He wondered, but he didn’t have time to glimpse the woman she was talking to before movement behind a pillar caught his eye. He ducked back into cover, remembering that the other guy was still looking around. He heard footsteps coming closer, and scrambled as quietly as he could to hide behind the cafeteria’s counters nearby.

“Don’t worry, child. We only want to make sure everyone is safe, including you,” the woman said again, and Ryn made a look of disgust. _ Is that why you barge into a high school with frickin lasers?! _ He glanced around the corner of the counter, scanning his surroundings from a new angle. He noticed that the woman and man were wearing what looked to be suits fit for a robbery: ski mask, jacket, and even a brown sack to match. He also noticed there was actually five of them there. But, surprisingly, none of them had any weapons.

Ryn was now scared, panicking, AND totally confused.

“Yeah right! All you Copper’s want is to take kids with ‘potential’ to strengthen your ‘armies’!” The little girl spat. _ Copper’s….? Oh. OH. _ Ryn would’ve face palmed if he wasn’t in this situation right now. _ They must have survived the disease. But I thought that the disease hadn’t spread this far yet? _ He ducked when that guy came dangerously close to his hiding spot. _ Are they from… but I thought that all of the surviving kids had been… what is going on right now?! _Ryn went to move farther into a corner, but his shoe squeaked against the tiled floor.

_ Shit. _

It went deathly quiet in the room.

“It looks like we have company,” the man said. “Show yourself.”

_ Shitshitshitshit- _

“I said show yourself!”

Ryn stood up slowly, a terrified expression on his face. He glanced at the little girl as he stood, pleading for her to do something. But that was silly, she couldn’t do anything to save him. She was likely just as screwed as he was. He felt bad for her.

_ I miss him. _

_ I just wish that wherever you are, that it’s better there. For Christ’s sake, there’s _ bounty hunters _ chasing and shooting at _ children! _ It’s insane over here. We’re on the run constantly. There’s groups trying to use us as weapons, some as test subjects, and some just want the money. I just… what has the world come to..? _

_ I’ve told Jessie all about how beautiful London was, and I hope that still holds true. For her sake, and for everyone else’s. _

_ If there’s any way that you can contact me, please let me know where you are. I understand it may not be safe for you to do so, but if it is, knowing where you are would be nice for when we finally get sailing. _

“Well, I guess this is a change of plans,” the woman said while smirking. The other 3 people still haven’t talked, but they looked just as menacing as this lady sounded. The girls eyes caught Ryn’s, and she made a subtle hand motion for him to stay there, or not run, or be calm, or something along those lines. Ryn was panicking too much to care about sign language right now.

“W-wait!” The girl broke eye contact and immediately fell into some sort of act. “Please, you can have me, j-just please let him go! O-or, at least l-Let me talk to h-him, to apologize!” She begged.

“And why would we do that? We have the advantage here, while you’re stuck, 1 against 5.” The woman wouldn’t stop smirking. Ryn somehow was able to feel irritated by that, despite the fact that he was ABSOLUTELY TERRIFIED. 

_ Trying to hide a boat is incredibly hard, no surprise there. It’s even harder to hide while it’s in the middle of being repaired. At least it’ll be easy to sail, with Liam around. Have I mentioned him before? He recently joined us. he’s a Cyan, able to manipulate water. _

_ It’s funny, because those running camps weren’t prepared for just how many different types of colours there were. I’ve heard they just killed the ones that they couldn’t sort, but if the powers were similar to another color they already had, they just put them there and called it good. Like the Coppers and Reds. Similar, yes, as they both use “fire”, but different. Reds spit fire, while Coppers shoot it from their eyes. _

Ryn glanced at the man that was now staring him down. It was a feeling similar to being held at gunpoint, but he couldn’t see any weapons, let alone a gun.

Suddenly, Ryn felt dizzy. When the spots in his vision faded, he realized many things. One, he was now leaning against the counter, holding his head as a monster-sized headache slowly subsided. Two, was that the man that _ was _ in front of him only five seconds ago was suddenly unconscious against the far wall of the lunch room. And three, was that suddenly everyone—the little girl included—was running towards him, and he suddenly realized why the enemies didn’t have any guns with them.

_ They were shooting the lasers from their eyes. _

Ryn would’ve taken off running, if it weren’t for the fact that the girl had reached him first. 

“Brace yourself!” She shouted as she gripped his arm, and suddenly, the world was fading to black.

_ Anyways, we should be ready in a few weeks, though that depends on how many interruptions there are. Tia misses you… we all do. _

_ Safe travels, _

_ William _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy the story? Welp, I’m gonna continue it anyways, because I have an amazing idea for it! ^^  
Anyways, if you haven’t already, I recommend watching the movie “The Darkest Minds” or reading the books, and not only because this story will make more sense if you have.


	2. Authors note!

So, here’s the thing:  
I apologize to all those who read my stories, for the fact that I have not uploaded, well, _ anything _ in a long time.  
A major factor in this has been school, as that takes away a lot of my time.  
Another factor, one that I think is slightly more prominent, is the fact that, going back through these stories, I realized just how many errors in grammar and plot line I made. My writing skills have increased a bit since I have last uploaded, so hopefully I can continue uploading soon—maybe sometime near spring?—but they aren’t quite there yet, in my opinion. Now, that won’t stop me from writing, as you can only get better with practice, but it might keep me from publishing the things I write as often. I tend to re-read a lot of what I write, and I sometimes catch things that seem obvious then that I didn’t notice the first few times. I may not continue some of my current stories, as some of them feel to me as “beyond saving” right now. I may re-write those ones at some point, but for now I think I’ll work on some other writing projects that I have in the works.  
I’m also working on stocking up chapters for the new ideas I have, as that way I won’t have to worry as often about writing in order to upload.  
Lastly, I’m working to see if there’s anyway I can mostly guarantee an upload schedule. When reading a good story here on Ao3 (or any similar site), I know it makes me more excited for an update when I can expect it coming. I would like to be able to do that for you guys.  
I’m sorry it took so long for me to make a note like this, I just wasn’t sure what the best way to go about it was. I’m going to post this note on all of my current stories, of which there are only three. If you want to check them out, be my guest.  
From,  
_ tu amigo,  
A. Fox_


	3. Another Author’s note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp

I would like to let you guys know that I’m going to be continuing this story soon! I apologize for making some of you wait for so long, and, although I wish I could, I can’t exactly promise it won’t happen again.... 

I’m not the best writer, and even worse at keeping schedules, but I Can at least promise that I’m going to stick through this one and hopefully bring it to a point where I’ll be happy to call it finished.

for those of you wondering, I’m also thinking about continuing my other works as well - though I’m putting them off to the side for now, as I plan on fully redoing them to fix quite a few errors in the storytelling.

It’s also been a while since I’ve watched the movie (and I never read the books to begin with - I should probably check those out sometime ^^') so I apologize for any errors in the next chapter or two that came from me editing them without a refresher, although I do plan on rewatching the movie sometime soon.

Because of that, it May take just a little bit longer for me to get the next chapter up <strike>I gotta find it through my hundreds of google docs oh god</strike> and edited, so I apologize for the wait. Hopefully you’ll all like the story though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment and tell me what you guys would like to see in this story, or anything I can change to make it flow better (I’ve been told my stories sometimes go too fast...)!  
A few things I should note:  
•I probably won’t touch on the main cast of the Movie that much, if at all. Maybe a mention here or there, but this story is kinda just a “What is it like for the rest of the world?” Scenario (on crack.)  
•since it’s been a while, I may or may not have new ideas than what younger me had in mind, so I apologize for any continuity errors (feel free to point them out when you find them! I’ll try my best to fix them, but the longer they go without fixing, the harder it’ll be ^^')
> 
> I think that’s all I have to say for now. Have a good day everyone!


End file.
